


Miriam

by AHSBroadwaySoapFan45



Category: Manhattan (TV), The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Extramarital Affair, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Major Secret Revealed, Maternity Reveal, Minor Character(s), Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHSBroadwaySoapFan45/pseuds/AHSBroadwaySoapFan45
Summary: A story told in the point of view of two women. One is a likely source while, the other is an unlikely source.A prequel to both Manhattan and The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently rewatched the tv show Manhattan and the Marvelous Mrs. Maisel for the first time within the last few months. I really like Rachel Brosnahan's characters from both of those two shows, Abby and Midge respectively. I thought that it would be a nice idea to created a connection between the two of them, mainly because they are both Jewish and for another reason that is made obvious as this story progresses.
> 
> This story is manily told in the point of view of Miriam Rubins (Abby's mother) and Rose Weissman.

**Late August - 1930**

Miriam's POV

My name is Miriam and before I tell you this story, I just want to warn you that things aren't always what they seem. People's marriages are never what they seem. You never know the drama that goes on behind closed doors. Peoples' lives can quickly change for better or for worst. When it comes to my story, my life had to change for both better and worse. I had made a mistake both a good one and a bad one. This mistake resulted in a decision I really didn't want to make, but in order to keep the family I had intact, I didn't have a choice. Please don't judge me for the mistakes and choices I made; instead just keep an opened mind.

So, you're probably wondering how this story begins, well I'm going to tell you. It was a Saturday in late August after my husband Maxwell "Max", my then 10 year-old daughter Abigail "Abby", and I have returned from our annual vacation in France. We're a wealthy Jewish family living in a suburb of Boston called Brookline. My husband Max, a Russian Immigrant, is the owner of a large hat emporium in Boston. We are members of the Reform synagogue, Temple Ohabei Shalom, and we are one of their largest benefactors.

 We attended our Saturday services as usual, except this time we were in for a huge surprise. There were new members of the congregation, all the way from New York City, the Weissman family. I remember as plain as day, how the Rabbi introduced them to the rest of the congregation. He called them up to the altar to introduce them after the services were over. 

"This is the Weissman family, they are new to town and the congregation coming all the way from New York City." The Rabbi said shaking hands with the patriarch of the family, who turned around to introduce himself to the entire congregation, "Hello, I'm Abraham Weissman, but you can call me Abe, and this my wife Rose, and my son Noah." He said gesturing to his wife standing next to him holding their toddler-aged son. Rose just smiled, and took her son's little hand and waved it towards everyone.

Afterwards, Max and I thought that it would be appropriate for him, Abigail and I to introduce ourselves like we always do whenever new members of the congregation join, after all we don't like to appear as if we are stuck up.

Max went up to Abe, tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Hello, I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Maxwell Rubins, but you can call me Max."

"I'm sure you know who I am, since we made our introductions, in front of the entire congregation," He said shaking my husband's hand. "I'm assuming this your wife?" Abe said gesturing to me. 

"Yes, this is my wife Miriam" 

I then shook Abe's hand and said, "Hello Abe, it's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Miriam" He said giving me a strangely romantic like gaze.

He them went to grab Rose, who was still holding their son Noah, and talking to another family at this point. Both Max and I made our introductions to Rose and little Noah. We both then called out to Abby who was off somewhere probably playing with her friends. 

"Wow and who's this beautiful young lady?" Rose asked with a large smile on her face.

"This is our daughter, Abigail" I answered.

"You can call me, Abby" My daughter responded.

"Abby be polite and shake hands with the Weissmans." I instructed.

After Abby did just that, Rose asked, "How old are you Abby?"

"I'm ten, but I'll be eleven in November," Abby answered. "How old is your son?"

"He'll be two next month."

"Mother, Daddy I'm want to play with my friends a little longer is that alright?" Abby asked turning to me.

"Yes it," I answered. "Daddy and I will come get you when it is time to go home, ok?"

"Ok. Abby said waving goodbye as she ran back to her friends.

"So, what do you do for living, Abe?" Max asked.

"I'm a college mathematics professor. I used to teach at NYU, but once I caught wind that there was a job opening at Harvard, I jumped at the opportunity because it has always been a dream of mine to teach there and it finally came true." Abe answered.

"We'll that's good hear. I'm guessing that that's the reason for your move."

"Yes, it is," Abe responded. "We could have easily moved to Cambridge, but Rose and I heard that there was a large Jewish population in Brookline, so we finally agreed to move he instead."

"What do you do for living, Max?" Rose curiously asked.

"I produce and sell hats," Max answered.

"Right up your alley, Rose," Abe responded. "My wife has an enormous hat collection already as it is, along with the rest of her large wardrobe.

"Well, feel free to come by to the factory anytime, Rose, to look around, alright." Max offered.

"I just might take you up on that." Rose responded with a large amount of excitement. I then changed the subject, "I would like to invite all of you over for dinner sometime, whenever you are available."

"That is very nice of you Miriam, isn't it Abe?" Rose said.

"Yes it is." Abe said smiling at me.

"We still have a lot of unpacking to do, but maybe next Saturday after temple we can come over for dinner." Rose said.

"Sounds like a plan," I responded with a large smile. "I'm really looking forward to it."

Little did I know, that welcoming the Weissmans in to our home or even our lives in general might have been one of the most horrible decisions I have made in my life, but at the same time there was some good that came out of it. But, that good slipped through my fingers, with the help of Max. However, I'm not going to spoil the story any further.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapter is cheesy, but really didn't know what say when it came to writing it. If you are an avid fan of Rose and Abe's relationship, I strongly suggested you don't read this because you are going to hate me, for more than one reason. I hope you enjoyed anyways!
> 
> Before any of you Manhattan fans ask, Abby's madien name is in fact Rubins, I did not make it up that's the last name they gave her parents on IMBD. Also, I don't know for sure if both families are Rerformed Jews. I did research before this (since I'm Catholic), I thought that would be the best fit for them. Also, the Synagoue that they go to is a real synogue in Brookline, MA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Early September - 1930**

Rose’s POV

We pulled up to the Rubins' residence at about 6:30 or so. They lived in this stately Mansion from what I can see from the outside. It was probably more magnificent than anything I had ever seen. I had a feeling that the inside was just as grandiose, which I ended up being right about. Abe, Noah, and I walked up to the door. We rang the bell, which sent an echo throughout the whole house. A tall scrawny ugly looking blonde woman then answered the door, which I assumed was one of the Rubins’ maids.

 “Yes, how may, help you?” She asked in a deep Scandinavian voice

 “Hello, we’re the Weissmans, we’re here for…” I said then getting cut off.

 “Let, them in Olga,” Called what sounded like Miriam coming down the hall. She then walked up to us and said, “Hello Rose, Abe, Noah, welcome to our lovely home. Notre maison est votre maison”

 “Bien merci.” I responded to her in French thank her. Abe just nodded to Miriam because he had no idea what she was saying nor what was I saying either.

 “You speak French, too Rose?”  Miriam then asked me.

 “Yes, I went to college in Paris” I replied.

 “Fascinating, Max and I went on our honeymoon there and we used to go there every summer until, Abigail was born.”

 “Well, it seems as if we going to be great friends we have seem to have a lot in common.”

 “It does,” Miriam answered with a huge smile. “Max, Abigail, our guests are here!”

 “Hello, welcome,” Max said all out of breathe, but nonetheless he still shook hands with Abe and I.

 “Were you working too hard in your study” Miriam said turning to Max.

 “Always, my love.”  Max replied kissing his wife on the check.

 “Dinner is ready.” Called Olga from the kitchen.

 “Coming!” Miriam called back.

The Dinner that night was magnificent. We had brisket, with mashed potatoes and a variety of vegetables. Both Abe and enjoyed getting to know the Rubins. There were several times I caught him looking at Miriam in an unusual way, at the time I thought nothing of it, and I just perceived it as him being overly friendly. At that point, we were just finishing up dinner, and the children were already done and in the living room nearby playing. It looked as if Abby was showing Noah, how her top spinned. He seemed mesmerized by it. After that Abby that it would be a great idea to lift, up our son, who keep in mind was a week away from being two years, and pretend he was a flying airplane. I thought it was cute, but at the same time it made me nervous. I thought that Abby, however was a beautiful young girl. I hoped at the time that I’d have a daughter as pretty as her someday.

 “Put, him down Abigail, you’re going to hurt him.” Said Miriam raising her voice a little.

 But, Abby didn’t listen she continued to fling around Noah in the air and at this point she was making airplane noises. I was about to open my mouth and say something, but instead Max intervened by telling Abby, “Abigail, If you don’t listen to your mother, then no desert.” With that Abby, quickly put Noah down.

 After dinner, Miriam thought it would be a great idea to have tea and cookies out on the back porch. Max took Abe to the front of the house to talk to him, while Max smoked a cigar. At this point the children were inside still playing under the close watch of Olga, since it was too late for Max and Miriam to get a hold of Abby’s nanny. So, Miriam and I sat out on the porch in rocking chairs and we got to know each other a little more.

 I grew up in Boston,” Miriam told me. “Both my parents grew up in Russia. My mother is from Minsk and my father is from St. Petersburg. The both then somehow meet in St. Petersburg, I think it was through mutual friends. They got married and emigrated here in 1885.”

“My Grandmother grew up in Minsk.” I replied.

 “What was her maiden name?” Miriam asked inquisitively. “Maybe, my mother known her growing up.”

 “It’s Galinsky.”

 “Wait. That’s my mother’s maiden name,” Miriam revealed. “What was your grandmother’s first name?’

 “Ethel.” I answered.

 “Mother, once mentioned to me that, Grandfather had a sister named Ethel, who for one reason or another, despite living in the same town and even attending the same synagogue, had a falling out and served all communication. However, he know for a fact that she had two children girl and a boy, once she emigrated to America. The girl's name was Talia and the boy I can’t remember his name off the top of my head.”

 “Talia is my mother's name.” I answered with glee.

 “Then that does it Rose. We’re cousins. That’s why I felt a strange connection to you.”

“I did too. After all we have a lot in common Miriam.” As, I said this, I saw through doorway from the corner of my eye, just staring at us. I didn’t acknowledge his presence because at the time I didn’t find it alarming.

 “Now, that I discovered that we’re family, I would like to invite you, Abe and Noah over in a couple weeks for Rosh Shuanana, That is if you don’t have plans already.” Miriam said.

“I don’t know, I’m going to have to ask Abe,” I responded making a slight glare at my husband, who at this point Miriam still didn’t know was there. “I don’t think so, I think that both of our siblings are going to be with their families.”

“They are,” Abe finally said walking towards us. “We can come, Miriam. Thanks so much for the invite. We are looking forward to it.” Abe then gave Miriam a huge smile, one that I haven’t seen him give me in years.

 Abe then continued, “Rose, I think it's getting late and I checked on Noah, I don’t think he can stay awake much longer.”

 “Ok, Well thank you so much for having us Miriam. Tell Max, thank you as well. I hope to see you soon!” I told Miriam with a smile.

 “Anytime, Rose don’t feel like a stranger, especially now.” She responded.

 “Especially, now? What does that mean?” Abe asked. I think he was playing stupid, but then again, I don’t know how long he was standing there to know that Miriam and I were related. Maybe he caught only the tail end of the conversation and really didn’t know what Miriam was talking about. But nonetheless, I replied to him, “I tell you on the way home dear.”

  I wish that I had never discovered that night that Miriam and I were related. If I were to know what was going to happen within less than a year or so later,I would have stop talking to her and husband all together, whether she was family or not. Just because we were related, it made the situation, which I will not discuss in full detail, more unbearable to deal with. As the story unfolds, you will know the situation I’m talking about. One to this day, I saw mistake, but as a gift.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter was also very lame. It will get better when the story progresses. I originally wanted to make Rose and Miriam sisters in this story, but then this story would have been too similar to a prequel I planned on writing in the near future about Whitney Frost ( from Agent Carter) and Elizabeth Johnson/The Countess from (AHS: Hotel), who also happen to be the subjects of my fanfiction "Blood is What Heals". I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)
> 
> Update: Due to finding out Rose's German heritage in Season 3, I had to make her related to Miriam on her mother's side of the family instead of her father's. That's why some of the names were changed, when Rose and Miriam were talking about their family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically Max takes Rose to his hat factory and Abe and Miriam get closer.

**Mid - November - 1930**

Rose’s POV 

 Months have passed now, and both Abe and I have grown quite fond of the Rubinses. We’ve got so close to them to the point that we can now consider them our friends. With that being said, Max has finally found the time to take me to his hat factory, since he has been too busy in the past to take me.  

 “Thank you for finding the time to finally take me!” I said with a smile to max as we got out his limo driven by a chuffer.

 “The pleasure is mine,” Max answered with a smile back. “You’re more than welcome anytime.”

 As we walked the path to the factory, I asked again with a smile, “So, is this the only factory you own?

 “No, actually. I own a couple. I have factories in New York, Chicago, and Los Angeles as well. I’ve been trying to get my hats popular across the globe. I’m in the process of getting factories built in Paris and Milan.

 “Well, good for you, that’s excellent!” I replied, still smiling. “Good luck with your future in endeavors, Max.”

 “Thank you.”

 As we walked into the hat factory I was in total awe about what I saw. I saw large factory machine, producing a variety of different hats, and a lot of workers operating the machinery. It looks like the factory even had a second floor, so there was quite a lot to possibly explore.

 “So, what type of a hat are you interested in Rose?” Max asked me.

“Any really,” I responded. “I’m just an avid lover of hats in general.”

 “Well, how about this,” he said pulling a pink hat with a white bow off a nearby conveyor belt. “It’s our latest cloche hat style. Here try it on, Rose”.

 I then took the hat from him and put it on my head. I then asked him, “ Well, how do I look, Max?”

“Let’s say that you are giving Greta Garbo a run for her money, wearing that.” Max replied.

 “Well, if you don’t mind, I’m going to take a look, myself.” I replied. I then took a portable mirror from my purse and opened it up to took at myself.

 “Well, what do you think?” Max asked me.

 “I like it,” I responded. “But, honestly it's really not my style.” I then took off the hat and gave it back to him and he then placed it back on the conveyor belt.

 Max then said to me, “Don’t worry many more to choose from.”

 “I bet,” I responded with a grin. All of a sudden, a particular hat ended up catching my eye, on another conveyor belt. It was a light blue beret.  I ran over to it and picked and then said, “I really like this beret, I reminds me of my days in Paris”

 “Yes, That is a really good choice. It isn’t even out in stores yet. You’d be one of the first to have it.” Max said.

 “Well, if that’s the case, I’ll pay for it, how much do I owe you?” I asked as a began to rattle through my purse for my wallet.

 “Nothing,” He answered making a gesture for me to stop searching for my wallet. .“It’s free of charge.”

 “What?”

 “Rose, we are friends now did you really think that I was going to let you pay for that?”

 “It’s brand new, I thought I should at least give you a little something.”

 “Don’t worry about it. It’s on me. I insist.”

 “Why thank you, Max.” I said giving him a hug.

 “You are very welcome Rose.”

 After we broke from the hug I said, “You know what Max, If Abe and I ever have a daughter someday, I’m going to buy her a whole closet of hats. I’ll have her follow in my footsteps.”

Little did I know, that someday that fantasy, would become a reality in the most strangest way possible.”

 “That sounds like a plan,” Max said with a grin. “If that ever happens someday, you know where to find me.”

 “I sure do,” I said. I then asked, “I bet that Miriam and Abby are getting new hats all the time, since you run this business, huh?”

 “They sure do. For just about every holiday and every season. I love to spoil the women I love.”

 “That’s wonderful!”

“Not, to change the subject Rose, but since Miriam and I have became such good friends with you and Abe. I was wondering if you and Abe would like to join the country and participate in activities with us there. It’s a good way to meet friends from all walks of life, not just from the synagogue.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” I replied. “I’ll have to talk it over with, Abe.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Max said. “We’ll I hate to let you go, I have to get back to work now. I’m surprised I even had the time to take you here anyway. Give my best to Abe.”

 “I will,” I assured him. “Thank you so much for the hat Max, I’ll see at temple on Saturday. Don’t worry about your chauffeur taking back home. I’ll take a Taxi.”

 “Are you sure?”

 “Yes, you have done enough for me today, thank you. Goodbye.”

 “Goodbye.” He replied and with that we then went our separate ways.

 

Miriam’s POV 

 Since Max took Rose, to his factory today, I thought that Abe would probably want some company and since it was after the time he taught his classes at Harvard that he probably wouldn’t mind. So, I baked him a cake and took my chauffeur to the Weissman house. When I rang the doorbell, Abe  answered the door with a pen and a bunch of papers in hand. I then asked him, “Is this a bad time?”

 “No, not at all,” Abe replied. “I can always find the time for you, Miriam.” He then gazed right into my eyes, in a flirtatious way.

 “Well, thank you,” I responded with an awkward smile. I then handed him the cake. He then put the papers and pen down on the coffee table and took the cake. “ I made this for you and Rose, of course. It’s red velvet. I hope you like it.”

 “I’m sure I will. Thank you Miriam.” I then followed Abe into the kitchen, where he laid the cake on the counter.

 “So, what  were you doing before I arrived?”

 “Just, grading my students papers.” Abe replied.

 “Any good ones?” I asked trying to be interested.

 “Yes, I have many bright students, but there are sadly some that don’t even know simple addition.”

 We then walked back into the living room and noticed a piano that is placed in the right corner of the room. I remember one day when I came over, Rose had told me it was his and I wanted to know more. I then pointed to it and asked, “Do you play?”

 “Yes,” Abe replied as he gestured for me to sit down on the sofa, which I did and he did as well.

 “For how long?”

 “Since, I’m a boy. I play a lot of Stravinsky and Beethoven. I want to learn how to play the Rite of Spring, but I don’t have the time nor patience to learn how to play that long of a piece.”

 “Abby has been getting piano lessons lately. She loves it. Maybe one day you, Rose and Noah can come over for dinner and maybe you can give us a private concert.”

 “I’m sorry to say it, but I prefer to play in total solitude.”

 “You don’t even play for Rose or even little Noah?” I questioned.

 “No, Rose and I are in two different worlds. She rather listen to French records.” Abe commented.

 “I don’t mean to pry, but you and Rose. Well_.” I really didn’t know how he’d react to what I was going to say.”

 “It’s ok Miriam, you can finish your sentence. I insist” He said giving me yet another one of his flirtatious gazes again.”

 “You and Rose don’t seem that close. Not like how Max and I are, anyway. If you don’t mind me asking, why is that?”

“I don’t know, ever since Noah was born she’s change. Rose used to be more of a freer spirit. Now she is a little more to herself and of course Noah’s needs and I’m more to myself now too. I mean I don’t know when it was since she has even had three meals a day, because she is so conscious about her damn weight. I care less if she was as light as a feather or as fat as a cow, and yet she the one who blaming me for the reason why we haven’t had sex after Noah was born.”

 “I’m sorry Abe, but you should have told me that. That’s none of business.” I told him wondering why he was telling me this.

 “It is now. After all you and Rose are family, I’m sure would have told you sooner or later. I don’t know what it is, but I can tell you it isn’t because I’m overly committed to my work. It’s just that for whatever reason, I’m not as attracted to Rose as I used to when we first got married.” Abe’s eyes then began to tear up.

“Abe, I’m pretty sure that none of this is your fault, don’t blame yourself. You and Rose will find you way back to each other, someday. In the meantime, Is there anything I can do for you?” I reassured him by putting my hands on his back and shoulder.

“For starters don’t tell Rose we had this conversation. This stays between the two of us.” He ordered.

 “Of course.”

 “Thank you Miriam, for being my shoulder to cry on.”

 “Anytime.”

 All of a sudden, the two of us locked eyes with one another and he once again gave me a flirtatious gaze. However, this time I actually gave him one back. What was I thinking? I’m a married woman. But, for whatever reason, I saw Abe as an attractive man and I couldn’t stop. What happened next, I don’t think that either of us thought would happen. We both leaned in to kiss each, however, we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

 “Abe, I’m home and I have a lot of bags. I can use some help.” Called a voice. It was Rose.

 “Coming Rose!” Abe shouted. He then went up to the door and unlocked it. I also arose from the sofa. “Why, hello my love. How was your day?” He then gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and took some bags from her and put them on the floor.

 “It was wonderful. Max took me to his factory and he gave me a beret. After that, I decided to do some shopping. Where’s Noah?” Rose asked as she put the bags down on the ground.

 “He’s with the sitter.” Abe answered.

 Rose then turned around and finally noticed that I was there and said, “Why hello, Miriam, what brings you by? Your husband’s hat factory is magnificent by the way.”

 “Thank you,” I responded. “And I came because I wanted to keep Abe company while you were out on the town. I even bake you both a cake.”

 “Well, that was very kind of you. Thank you. Abe really needs to get his mind off his work at one time or another.” She said with a smile.

 “Well, It was nice talking to you both. I really have to go. Abby has a school project that she wants me to help her with when she gets back from school in about half an hour.”

 “It was nice to see you Miriam take care.” Rose said.

 “I hope to see you again soon Miriam, really soon.” Abe added.

 As I was about to walk right out that door, I turned and faced Abe who at that point was giving me a huge smile, and simply said with complete awkwardness, “Goodbye, Abe.” I then left.

 I honestly couldn’t believe what just happened. I nearly kissed another man. Another married man. A man, who’s wife is my new found cousin. I knew what I almost did was wrong. I wish I would have stopped then, but the sad truth is that never happened. A small flirtation, ultimately would turn into a fling. A fling that I would, for the most part, since there was some good that came from it, that I would regret for the rest of my life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't going to let anything happen yet between Miriam and Abe, nor was Abe going to open up to her about his lack of sex life. It just happened that way. I also realized I created a total contrast between the budding relationship between Abe and Miriam and the friendship, and nothing more, of their spouses. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
